


Hyrulian Love and Twilight Bliss

by AzureGigacyber



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Romance, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess Midna ponders on whether or not to really leave Link's world behind without revealing her feelings for him. When Zelda throws a festival of celebration over their victory she sees it as her chance to leave no regrets and pursue Link. Coincidentally Link also felt a little lovesick over Zelda and Midna, deciding that the former wouldn't be interested in him he chose to follow his heart with Midna and found her looking for him to take to a bedroom. A magical night ensues leaving the two of them to make a drastic change in their lives.





	Hyrulian Love and Twilight Bliss

 

**Hylian Bliss and Twilight Romance**

**Legend of Zelda-Twilight Princess**

**By Azure**

  


Within the Realm of Hyrule and inside the Royal Castle there was a celebration taking place behind its walls. Recently the darkness of the evil villain known as Ganondorf and another known as Zant was finally cleansed by the chosen hero Link with the aid of Princess Zelda and the other dimensional princess Midna who had just regained her true form following the break of the curse on her body. Link was awestruck by her beauty and felt his heart stir with love and  longing for her despite also having a flame for Zelda herself. Though he was unsure of that now, Zelda was a regal beauty of light long cherished by the masses and loyal to her duty as ruling power of the lands. Link felt he was little more than a soldier to her, with Midna he found a partner and friend with whom he was closest with.

Just when Midna was set to return home through the Arbiter’s grounds and the Mirror of Twilight, part of her knew she had to break the sacred item so that history could not repeat itself, but she was conflicted due to her growing feelings for Link. Instead of immediately going back to the Twilight dimension she decided at the last minute to stay behind and enjoy the festivities thrown by her royal highness. Secretly she just wanted more time to spend with Link after feeling like the two spent a lifetime together as Wolf and Imp. It was something she planned to do once the celebration was underway inside the Royal Castle. Or at least what remained of it after the massive battle, plenty of it was still intact and the rest was slowly being rebuilt.

Midna decided it was now or never on confessing her love for Link and making an extremely significant decision.

*************

Within the castle of Hyrule, the base level where it isn’t completely demolished, there began the celebration, food was plentiful and guests were about dancing and chatting amongst themselves enjoying the peace and victory that came at the hands of Link and the two Princesses.

Link was there in his royal formal wear, one of few suits for non-battle design that he had, with a chalice of punch in his hand looking around and avoiding dancing. Zelda was there straight ahead meeting and greeting the many folks of the lands and promising them to serve her kingdom better including providing for their settlements properly.

Link let out a quiet sigh of discontent when realizing she would never be interested in him in anything other than a chosen hero of the Triforce.

“Enjoying the scenery, Link?” A silky womanly voice purred next to him startling him into turning around.

There he came face to face with Midna in her adult form, her exotic foreign beauty and regal design of the Twilight World mystified the young Hylian. She stood there with a coy smile and held her glass of wine at her side and her other hand on her hips. Hoping to avoid staring down at her legs Link kept her focus on her face as it leaned in closer.

“You don’t need to chase after her anymore, Link. If we’re of like minds then I can tell that her duty is to her people.” She stated in a serious tone earning a sad nod from him till Midna cupped his chin affectionately and held him closely.

Link could only nod and blush fiercely as Midna’s face loomed closer. She was half a head taller than he was and part of him felt greatly aroused by that fact. Practically feeling her breath on him he absentmindedly leaned forward in an attempt to place a kiss on her lips but Midna casually drew back before he did it leaving him stumped with slumped shoulders.

He then heard her giggle and felt her left hand glide down along his chest affectionately.

“Ah ah ah, not so soon, Link. I….let’s break off from the festivities for somewhere more private?” She suggested with all lip-bitten smile and lowered eyes making Link’s chest swell with infatuation. He nodded feverishly earning another playful giggle as Midna put her glass down somewhere and took his hands.

Taking one brief last look over the small crowd of Hyrule’s citizens she nodded in confirmation when seeing that Zelda was busy talking diplomatically with other people. Midna then gently pulled on Link’s hands and guided him along a discreet path upstairs to one of Zelda’s royal bedrooms. Link took one last look at Zelda from down below and shook his head before turning to greet Midna with an enamored smile as she pulled him in and closed the door.

-

Stepping into the lavish royal bedroom Link was in awe at it’s spaciousness and luxury design. All around there was red velvet and bronzed gold lining things in decoration. The bed was a queen sized wonder with four postings and silken red drapery around the frame.

Midna took off the top part of her ornate outfit from her head letting his blue eyes glean the sight of her beautiful uncovered hair. Bright orange in color and matching her eyes. Midna went up to Link slowly with swaying hips hoping he was hypnotized by them. Once she reached him her hands went up to his face gently caressing his cheeks before pulling him onto her sweet lips.

Link felt a jolt of powerful sensations from the contact of Midna’s mouth lovingly pressing against his, so much so that he relaxed and melted into the embrace before pulling his own arms up around her waist. When she felt him pull her in Midna started kissing with  more passion leading into stronger suctions of her lips working into his.

“Mmmm!” She moaned inwardly with a fierce blush decorating her face as she closed her eyes pleasantly. Midna relished the flavor of Link’s lips on her mouth and started pouring out even more passion by sliding her tongue inside creating a series of low moans from his body.

His erection started showing through his trousers and Midna reached down with her right hand to start feeling it up against her palm. She murmured pleasantly when noticing he was rather hard and long in the ‘Second Sword’ department.

After minutes of heatedly making out Midna eventually broke off leaving his face dazed with a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Her eyes were sparkling with love as she looked into his blue orbs and stood back to pull off the rest of her clothing for him.

He groaned loudly inside his throat as her robed clothing came off little by little revealing Midna in full naked splendor. Half her body was pitch black with a sheen of luster and the other part was where all  her blue skin showed. Her breasts were full C’s that looked bigger than Zelda’s and her mound glistened in heavy arousal as she sat back on the bed crossing her legs seductively.

“Your clothing, lose it all, Link. I want to make this a night you’ll never forget.” She commanded with a sexy husk in her voice as Link hastily undressed his body before her eyes. Midna liked what she saw as more of his modest yet fit muscled form came into view. When it came down to his boxers he cast them off without a care showing his fully erect ten inch phallus to her. Midna felt her mound quiver in sexual excitement.

“Mmmh, impressive, Link. Now, kneel before me like a consort worshipping his queen.” She commanded and Link complied. He lowered himself to one knee before Midna’s sitting  form and lowered his head till she extended her leg to him.

Link felt it lift up his face by pressing up against his chin, he shuddered at feeling her smooth cool skin against his body. Midna knew of this effect on him and smiled sweetly as she lifted his head up and spread her legs apart showing him her moistening pussy. Her nether lips quivered in wet arousal as Link groaned lowely within his throat feeling his erection stir.

Overall Midna was a head taller than him and having him prostrated like this while she lorded over his kneeling form sent shivers up her spine of excitement. She liked the feeling of being tall and ‘powerful’ over someone else, the way Link looked at her like a goddess excited her leading to Midna lowering her foot down to his crotch. His eyes followed it there till Midna’s barefoot rubbed up against his erection causing it to twitch noticeably on contact.

Smirking and giggling playfully she started massaging Link’s shaft by pressing it up against the underside of it causing him to wince in pleasure. The feel of her smooth skin pushing that sensitive part of his body drove him nuts and Midna found she liked making the hero of the Triforce react in such a way.

‘Even the bravest more fiercest of men can be vexed by a woman’s charms.’ She thought rubbing her foot up sensually against Link’s shaft making him breathe openly with heated pace. She pressed it and stroked it gingerly making him feel constant waves of sensitive pleasure and feeling like he were at her mercy.

Soft rubbing sounds followed once she escalated her efforts in lording her  body over Link, but once a few minutes had passed she found that her hunger escalated and she wanted to change tactics. Suddenly standing up from the bed and towering over him Midna beckoned for Link to stand up with her. WHen he did she started kissing up his neck again leading to him moaning wordlessly with mouth agape and eyes drooping with bliss. Her soft lips kissed and sucked all over his collarbone and jawline till they reached his mouth once again leading to Midna swallowing his tongue from his open mouth. She felt his tense up with sensation and began making out with her again tasting her tongue and mouth on his own. He had no doubt fallen even more in love with her the longer this continued, but Midna had plans to carry this special moment on all night long.

Slowly and subtly turning him around Midna guided Link to stand over the bed the slowly left his lips before pushing him onto his back. He laid atop of it with twitching penis standing fully erect and solid, feeling it was time for more profound acts of sexual intimacy Midna then crawled onto the bed like a prowler giving Link a very seductive pair of red eyes while licking her lips. He gulped and felt her hands reach the base of his shaft, the soft pair of them wrapped around his hilt and began stroking him gingerly making him mewl with a whimper.

Midna chuckled within her throat at seeing his blissful face then leaned closer to his dick and parted open her mouth ready to swallow it. Link’s eyes shot open in surprise once he felt the spongy warmth of her mouth wrap around the head of his dick putting him on a whole new world of pleasure.

“Hmmm!” Midna hummed with tasty delight as she kept her lips sealed at the crown of his meat tasting the head with her tongue and humming her satisfaction. Her hands kept working his shaft from the base massaging Link’s body and giving him tender treatment while she started working her mouth further down his cock taking more of him inside her throat.

He tossed his head back softly groaning out in sensation as he felt the warm wet pocket of Midna’s oral cavity swallow his length whole. She steadily worked her mouth further and further down till she reached the part where her hands rested and removed them so she could press her nose against his navel. She took all of him inside her throat and hummed pleasurably while cushioning every inch of Link’s manhood with spongy warm oral muscle.

“Ngahhh!” He let out with a fierce grunt and found himself raising his hips against her face. Midna simply smirked at the corners of her lips with a smile and started bobbing her head up and down on him while keeping him pinned down. She was in control here, not him, it just happened to be a kink of hers and she did want to reward her hero.

Pursing her wet lips tightly she began plunging herself  up and down rampantly on his length creating loud squelching noises coupled with his grunts of arousal. Link beside himself with utter bliss as he felt her mouth slide back and forth on his dick in slippery intense friction. He felt the back of her throat touch the tip of his member constantly while her throat muscles squeezed around his shaft. It was pure and utter sensation that had him fast approaching release.

Midna sensed this and decided to start fondling his thick bloated balls from underneath making him squirm in reaction. Her soft firm fingers squeezed and fonlded all of Link’s nutsack making him toss his head left and right in sharply growing sensation.

‘You like this, don’t you, my hero? Well, as much as I want you to burst inside my very throat I want your seed put elsewhere inside my body.’ She thought as she continued slurp his length back and forth in rampant bliss creating a constant squelching sound of moisture.

Link’s dick blurred constantly into her mouth at a frenzied rate with Midna sucking him thoroughly while eyeing him. Link’s face screwed up in utter bliss as he reached over to held his hands around Midna’s head, once he gripped her face she intensified her suction bringing ever closer to climax.

Making the bed rock with her motions Midna continued sucking Link’s dick off for minutes more till she felt the faint throbbing pulsation of build up inside his body. Taking that as a warning he was going to cum she quickly pulled herself off of his waist and broke off the hold of his hands surprising him.

“Puaaahh! Aaahh….” Midna mewled with a tasty sigh of relief as she withdrew from Link’s crotch leaving his twitching member blue balled from an amazing orgasm. She opened her eyes back up to his questioning face resembling a kicked puppy kind of look saying ‘Why did you deny me?’

“Don't worry, my hero. I intend to give you great release and more, but I simply wanted your stamina and your essence to be put to better use elsewhere within my body. Namely….” Midna stood up over his waist spreading open her sopping pussy lips enticingly to his eyes. “...here. I want your seed, Link. I want everything from you for as long as time allows it itself.”

When she said that Link blushed and nodded while keeping his heartfelt gaze on her. Midna giggled then slowly lowered herself into a crouching position just above his cock with feet planted just outside his waist. Link gulped and looked down his body to see her beautiful Twili body hover just above his erection with moistened pussy lips gently rubbing across the head teasingly. Link shivered with budding lust as Midna lightly swayed her nether lips across his head teasing him till she at long last planted her hands into his broad shoulders and slumped down on top of it.

“Uunggaahh!” She let out a sharp yelp of pleasurable agony once her lips spread open allowing his dick entry into her tight wet vaginal folds. Midna’s face was reddened with love and lust, she humped her body down further onto Link’s waist feeling his erection burrow deeper into her womanhood till he eventually reached her hymen.

Midna’s eyes shot open when remembering that Twili royalty are only supposed to lose their virginity to spouses they intend to marry, it was a sacred rule, but when she  looked at Link’s loving face gazing back at her she threw caution to the wind and pushed herself down hard taking her own virginity!

“Mmmnggh!” She whimpered in pain when feeling her hymen rupture completely allowing Link’s appendage to proceed further into her pussy. A small trickle of blood seeped down onto his waist from her opening, but Link’s hands were already on her hips gently grinding his waist into her from below.

Midna took a moment to gather herself and adjust to the mild pain of losing her maidenhood, it didn’t take long. Soon she was mewling loudly within her throat while wearing a lip-bitten smile of pure amorous feeling. She opened her eyes back up and looked down at Link as she started bucking herself onto his length with hips swaying back and forth on him in cowgirl arrangement.

Link’s face was reddened with bliss and he tossed his head back feeling indescribable pleasure surge through his body as Midna’s pussy sucked and pulled his length with her for the ride.

“Oohhh, Link! Hmmm, I love you so much!” Midna breathed and leaned down closer to him placing her firm voluminous tits over his face tempting him to suck on her dark nipples. Link took to them alright by latching his lips onto one of them and gingerly sucking it making Midna moan loudly with mouth open.

Soon her rocking movements started intensifying with her body swaying back and forth in bouncing motions. The bed started creaking louder and louder with the sounds of her buttocks gently slapping against his thighs as her pussy sucked his entire length inside her body. Midna tossed her own head back moaning in absouultye bliss as she fucked herself on Link’s phallus, he was firm, lengthy, and able to reach her very cervix itself by pushing the head into it with every bounce she made. Midna felt her walls stretch with his dick plunging in and out her hole, Link was unwittingly hitting every single sensitive spot her pussy had to offer making the sex even more pleasurable.

‘It’s almost like it was meant to be!’ She thought with growing pleasure as she swayed her hips back and forth continuing to fuck him cowgirl style. “Hhaaagghh!”

The bed creaked louder and rocked harder with Midna now bouncing up and down on Link’s length! His dick pounded deeply into her quirm with hard reverse thrusts, every time Midna sammed her buttocks down on him she felt his balls smack up against her cheeks and his appendage push into her womb. She held an utterly euphoric face with eyes rolling up into their sockets slightly and mouth hung agape with tongue out as she bounced erotically on his penis.

Up and down she hopped up and slammed herself down in frenzied rhythm, Link hung his mouth open in silent euphoria as her pussy consistently swallowed his length over and over again. He felt it push into her deepest place with her vaginal muscles squeezing his shaft tightly every time. Midna bounced and bounced pushing Link ever closer to release inside her body, she was counting on that and was determined to squeeze him dry when he did.

“Uuaaahhn! Ooohh, Link!” Midna cried after  having fucked him for nearly an hour straight at this point. She could sense he was about to cum judging by his face scrunching up and his teeth clenching. Link began to feel his hips rise up and bounce upward constantly by themselves as his orgasm now ran through his body.

Midna saw this and slammed herself down tightly on his waist grinding her hip muscles down on his erection forcing him to cum due to the extreme pleasure he was experiencing! Tossing his head back he let out a loud orgasmic groan and felt his balls bloat and pump once his shaft was buried hilt-deep inside of Midna’s blue skinned pussy!

She let out another fierce moan and grabbed the back of her neck holding her face in euphoria as she felt thick blasts of sperm erupt out of Link’s member and into her womanly core. Midna came around the same time and felt her walls close tightly on his meat squeezing him for more as she came all over his waistline with a sprinkle of vaginal juices. Link’s throbbing length pumped and pulsated loudly sending thick very potent ropes of sperm directly into her fertile unprotected womb. Midna looked down with a lip-bitten smile of pure lust and felt happy knowing that Link was likely impregnating her right at this very moment.

His cock throbbed and throbbed sending more and more sperm into her body steadily filling her womb up halfway before eventually dying down. Midna shuddered in sexually satisfied elation and slumped there still straddling Link’s body and breathing raggedly with a wide smile.

“That was amazing, Link. And I think I might be pregnant with your child as of right now.” Midna declared making Link blush and reach up to stroke her face lovingly making her smile back and pull herself down onto him for another deep kiss.

The pair made out again in frenzied bliss, this time Midna dominated the kiss by forcing her tongue down Link’s throat and dominating his with hers. He felt a little deflated at having her exert superiority over him but was too aroused and excited to bother trying to win against her. Midna just about had him wrapped around her finger and gleefully cleaned out his mouth with erotic tongue swathing action.

“Mmmm! Oohhh, yes, Link!” She purred once she broke off from his lips leaving him with a dizzied face and red cheeks. She smirked and brought herself up off of his length with a wet pop and a dripping leakage of sperm oozing out of her cunt. Such a sight excited Link all the more and Midna turned around showing him the full view of her delicious dark supple buttocks before descending down upon him.

His erection was still hardened and slick with her juices. Link was still breathing raggedly and attempted to get up and mount her until Midna suddenly lowered herself down onto his waist again encasing his dick back inside her cunt for a second round immediately following the first. Link winced and scrunched up his face in sensitive bliss as Midna looked over her shoulder smirking with a flick of her tongue across her lips sexily.

The view of her ass pressing down against his waist snugly was enough to deter Link from wanting to forcibly change positions, that and it just felt too good having down on him in reverse cowgirl position. His phallus prodded even deeper into her sperm filled insides, Midna’s vaginal muscles clenched tightly around him as she seated herself firmly on top of his waist. She wiggled her buttocks pelasurably while keeping a playful smirk on her face while Link moaned silently with mouth agape in pure ecstasy.

“I can see you enjoy me in this manner, Link. I am glad, now allow me to give you a passage into utter nirvana.” She purred sexily and started swaying her hips back and forth along his length feeling it throb inside of her body. She mewled with pleasure and resumed riding with swaying hips rocking animatedly on Link’s body as he laid his head back onto the pillow.

His hands reached over to grab her buttocks snugly as she started moving, her speed and pace became faster gradually along with the ever increasing suction of her vaginal muscles squeezing down on his length. It felt good the other way, but it felt ever greater this way. Plus he had a nice view of her dark and blue ass pushing and pulling along his body. Midna started frenziedly working herself in rampant motions occasionally raising her hips then slamming down on him with hard bodily smacks of flesh. She held onto his kneecaps while she did so.

Link subtly moaned inside his throat as she rode back and forth in a sexual frenzy determined to ride out her to heart’s content on sexual pleasure. Aside from that she also wanted him to release inside her again to fully cement a possible pregnancy within her body, she wanted to belong to Link and she felt he thought the same. Link’s hands reached over and grabbed her buttocks causing her to whimper in ecstasy as they kneaded her dark cheeks. Link may not have been the dominant one in this moment but he was more than brave enough to have some fun of his own while Midna enjoyed herself.

Thus he stroked and squeezed her taut buttocks within his hands as she started bouncing hard on his meat. Midna sat up with her back arching backward and her head tossed quietly shouting her orgasmic reception of feeling his dick plunge her pussy thoroughly.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ahhh! Oohhhh, Link! Nnnngh!” Midna howled with face blushed in euphoria as her hips intensified their movements on Link’s body. She was beginning to feel his member throb and twitch inside her cunt as he jabbed into her womb constantly with cum splashing about inside.

Link clenched his teeth feeling closer to letting it all out again, he was hoping Midna wouldn’t deny him like she did when he was about to cum inside her mouth. Fortunately that wasn’t the case for the Queen of Twilight started shuddering intensely after arching back her body and letting out a mighty scream of ecstasy.

Her eyes were closed in absolute bliss and her body shook in orgasmic release! Her pussy walls clenched down hard on Link’s member squeezing and milking him to completion as she rode out another climax. The Triforce hero groaned and bucked his hips upward into her body feeling his balls bloat up again and send thick potent ropes of semen up directly into her fertile unprotected womb!

Midna’s lips stretched out into a wide smile as she felt him cum inside her body once again, she could practically feel the fullness of his sperm fill out her belly and likely impregnating her. Envisioning a future where she cradled her pregnant tummy with Link at her side filled her with absolute happiness, more than she ever felt in her life. Thus she ground her hips and swayed her body continuously while Link continued fucking his climax into her pussy. Midna made sure to squeeze every last drop out of him by wiggling her hips left and right till he felt spent. Once his head landed back onto the pillow Midna’s naked body slumped back joining with him, both bodies breathing raggedly from that intense bout of sexual intercouse.

She giggled happily as she curled up next to him naked, her hands draping across his chest as they recuperated from their union just now.

“So, Link, I do have to return to my home universe eventually. I was perhaps hoping you would come with me? I can understand if you cannot leave Hyrule, but-mmmh!” Midna was cut off when Link captured her lips into his own for a sweet loving kiss that relaxed her almost immediately.

Midna was startled yet closed her eyes and melted it, she wrapped her hands around his shoulder feeling as though he just gave his answer.

***********

Some time later…

After using the Mirror of Twilight and leaving his own world behind to live with his true love Midna Link arrived in the realm of Twilight to live amongst her people as their hero and as her husband. They held hands the entire journey and kept the Mirror intact in case Zelda would ever need him again to save Hyrule.

Now sitting on a queen sized bed within Midna’s own bedchambers Link held his wife closely and lovingly with a hand wrapped around her shoulder while the other rubbed her swollen  six month pregnant belly with pride.

 

**End of Chapter/Story**

 

 


End file.
